garyanddinofandomcom-20200215-history
Show 694 - Beer And Pill Emojis
Show 694 was recorded on January 18, 2017. Opening The pair begin by discussing Mario Mumbles from the previous episode and also discuss how disrespectful Gary thinks it is that someone would comment emojis such as the sad face (��) or crying face (��). They discuss Stroh Beer and the difficulty of receiving packages from UPS. This conversation leads to them discussing receiving the episode's snack exchange and pre-emptive eating of the snack prior to the show. Mike Timpson impersonates a behind-the-scenes argument between Gary and Dino. The pair lament how Frankie MacDonald is not mentioned by Frankie on other media despite being the official weatherman of the Gary and Dino Show. Mr. Bobby's Neighborhood Bobby opened with his financial problems and when questions about why he states he lost his job at Denny's. Bobby's then talked with Gary and Dino about his ousting from the secret Gary and Dino Facebook Group Fan Club. * Bobby said (according to his belief) the conversation stemmed from a call "this one guy" made to the Linda Gross Men's Advocate Show ** Bobby said that Patty just "hooked up with this guy" leaving Gary and Dino to conclude that Patty had sex with him ** Linda Gross was accused by Tom Leykis listeners of copying Tom Leykis's act * Bobby then accused Patty of leaving a Tom Leykis-related Facebook group and disallowing Foco Liz from entering the Gary and Dino group * Bobby said he was being "attacked left and right" and that he was being accused of being ungrateful for "this and that" * Bobby states that he was accused of being racist and Islamophobic ** Gary suggested that his accusations of being racist could be related to the fact he has used the word "nigger" on both the Tom Leykis show and also on the Gary and Dino show. *** Bobby cited his usage of the word is similar to that of Chris Rock and claims his use of the word is not "to hurt somebody" *** Bobby claimed his use of the word is common in Central Florida 2:53:45 *** Bobby cited his use of black drug dealers as evidence of his lack of racism 2:53:16 ** Bobby cited Dr. Baker's membership in a Facebook group he created (Soldiers of Leykis) as evidence that Baker does not think Bobby is Islamophobic. "Me and Baker are friends, I have total respect for Baker" 2:46:23, "he's not one of those terrorist Muslims" ** While trying to show he was open minded he said that Muslims were "scary I don't like them, but I'm not racism toward them" 2:51:14. He cites Burquas, Turbans and "too much shit that has been going down" as reasons people might perceive Muslims as dangerous. *Bobby accused Patty of refusing to be in any group that Liz is also a member of due to a disagreement Liz and Patty had *Bobby said that he wasn't talking to anybody the weekend of Tent party because he "didn't feel good", "was sick" and a bit jet lagged "it was three hours behind" *Dino tried to calm the situation down by saying that perhaps Bobby should give Patty "a pass" due to her previous intentions not carrying malice implying her current may not have carried any either *When Rudy from Banning was brought on to see if he would back up what Bobby said Rudy responded with "kind of". Rudy mentioned having been kicked out of the Gary and Dino secret Fan Club. Rudy said that his backing up of Bobby caused his ousting. Rudy said that Bobby can be made to act a certain way and cannot be made to act another way. "he going to act a certain way" **Gary stated that he "never liked this club" *French Fry said that he said in conversations with Bobby that "nothing good will come out of that word" (nigger) 02:54:50 He has argued with Bobby over Bobby's use of the word and Fry said that he doesn't like it when Bobby uses the word *Gary asked about how Ryan from Bristol, England got involved and Bobby said it was due to a song that Phil did about him **Dino warned that Phil's high skill level would result in a Be Funny loss should they go to comedic battle *Dino told Bobby that "you're fracturing the group" and Bobby replied that he didn't fracture it 2:59:47 **Gary said that "you were probably being a dick" **Bobby claims he was being targeted for no reason 2:59:50 *Bobby says that his frequent calls his contributions mean more **Gary reminded Bobby that the people complaining contribute financially, to which Bobby dismissed *Bobby claimed that his appearance on the Angry Phil Show would triple Phil's audience *Bobby cited the fact that Marina from the valley should not make fun of Bobby's weight since she gained 80 pounds *Bobby admitted to being a powder keg 3:04:20 Snack Exchange For about 30 seconds after 3:09:30 Dino played various parts of the sound recording let's get snacking. The snack was submitted by Brad from New Hampshire. The snack was described as having a lot of chocolate. The Deep Fry French Fry started by describing in more detail his feelings about the use of the word "nigger." Fry believes that his use is related to as a younger person he would be picked on. He described the Phil and Bobby dispute as "Phil threw a firecracker and Bobby threw an atom bomb." Fry said that the rough weather made going to the store difficult and his favorite beer Hurricane was not available because the Truck didn't arrive.He drank Milwaukee's Best and Four Loko instead. Calls Continued * Charlie from Oregon called to talk about is favorite drinks and sing a song about Bobby in a French Fry voice. He also discussed the state of the Music industry and possibility of automation taking over music writing. * Staff Sergeant Michael Hauser discussed his opinion on mixed drinks. Gary said that if the liquor is bad it isn't considered gay to drink it with a mixer. Planning for Spring Broke 2017 was discussed as was the mention the NASCAR Weekend is 10 -13 * Chuck from Powell Butte, OR opened by discussing the ski season. Because of the abundance of snow, he has found difficulty heading for the slopes. Also discussed was U2 * NASCAR Marshall apologized for making the joke about Dino's gallbladder. He mentioned that John Car did not have prior knowledge that the joke was going to happen, but simply guessed it was going to. ** Also discussed were NASCAR Marshall's special grilled chicken thighs ** Also mentioned were the personalized plates *Ed called in *Rudy from Banning discussed the difficulties of the facebook group. He mentioned several people by name Andy from Riverside, Dinardo and Mesa Bob. He mentioned blocking "several people". **Gary again mentioned that he did not approve the club *Patty said that she cannot make anyone like her. Dino attempted to explain that Bobby does not always understand the consequences of his actions and needs to understand how his actions are off-putting. Patty said the reason she kicked out Bobby because he said Islamophobic things against Dr. Baker and his proclivity to attack people for no reason. **Dino said "we are not trying to absolve him of his crimes at all", the only response Bobby gave is "if they stop he'll stop", Dean's negotiations with Bobby even included "if Patty said something that rubs you the wrong way maybe you should give patty a Pass" 04:57:10 **Patty said she has tried to stay out of the fight, Dino reminded Patty that dealing with Bobby is not a rapid or easy process. **Patty announced her purchase of http://www.elhulelelevantola.com/ *The last caller was surprised at the amount of Drama and thinks that repairing the damage is possible. **A 911 call from Victor Fuentes in compton requesting hospital assistance, what was significant about the call was the 911 caller seemed not to be in distress, the call has been publically posted Don't Be Stupid Dino opened by singing about the 3rd Man Militia not getting along. * Woman Drives into a T-Mobile * Justin Hastings of Waukesha County, Wisconsin was accused pulling a gun on a 17 year old woman and attempting to sexually assault her * In East Harlem, a 12 year old boy attempted to rob a girl of chicken nuggets * A man in Springfield, Ohio calls 911 just to get a ride come